Cieli Spezzati (Broken Skies)
by Ai-nee san
Summary: Seven years ago Sawada Tsunayoshi was declared dead and nobody can prove the contrary... a bit of All27… AU OOC , inappropriate language, boyxboy.
1. Chapter 1

Seven years ago Sawada Tsunayoshi was declared dead and nobody can prove the contrary... a bit of All27… AU OOC , inappropriate language, boyxboy.

**Título:** Cieli Spezzati (Broken Skies)

**By:** Ai-nee san

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** FongXTsuna F27, RebornXTsuna R27, VerdeXTsuna V27

**Summary:** Seven years ago Sawada Tsunayoshi was declared dead and nobody can prove the contrary...

**Warning:** Most of characters don't belong to me neither this universe of KHR its Akira Amano's precious work.

**Caution:** May have some hard yaoi, inappropriate language.

**N/A: ** I decided to start with three pairings to satisfy my will of the three, but it can end with only one couple… who knows….

* * *

**Prologue **

The afternoon was beautiful, a stupid afternoon with blue sky, fluffy white clouds, birds flying and singing, the sun still high in the sky with a slight breeze that created a stupid harmony that left the pleasant climate and so on.

Don't misunderstand, usually the slender figure who now watched the scene of perfect day with bitter, on a normal day, he would love all the scenery described, but not today. That one day be so fucking perfect only made him bitterer. That's because, well ... That's because just that day seven years ago one Sawada Tsunayoshi died

"Have you ever felt happy at that time?" - The soft voice of one of the women at the table who accompanied him at afternoon tea asked directly to him, taking him out the state of contemplation.

"Happy?" - The voice is firm, slightly bitter because the memories but smooth, inasmuch as the person who questioned had nothing to do with his past. – "I think it would be correct to say that I created a state where my mind assimilate certain moments as moments of happiness, but I don't think were true, because a child lacks the ability to really understand what would be happiness."

Small hands left the coat pocket and reached the cup of tea sipping it slowly enjoying the drink.

The gently bitter taste with sweet remnant _"Oolong"_ closing his eyes to enjoy with keener senses both drink and the reactions of the 8 people who were with him.

Hearing the audible "tch" by the only one taking a cup of espresso, could mentally visualize the contemplative face of the military and the hyperactive blonde, the proud smile of his Hakase and the other who wore the hood and was counting money, the expiration slightly disappointed of his Shishou, the worried aura of the group leader and the youngest one who was always bullied.

He opened his eyes to quietly observe those who have become important to him, who welcomed him besides being who he was, that educated and helped him to move on. "_I may not have been happy in that life, but now, it overflows_" He gave a small smile, there was no need to openly voicing that words, it was not necessary, he was absolutely sure that those who were there knew very well how he felt now, his past may have been really bitter, but the sweet remnant worth it because if it were not that he would not be here, contemplating this perfect scenario in complete peace.

* * *

Night had fallen and now he had a mission to fulfill.

Dressed in a black coat with a hood and black mask that covered even his mouth leaving only the small nose to be seen, a pair of fingerless gloves, dark and tight jeans and his faithful red sneakers he was on the street.

As for this quick job he chose to carry only his Glock G25 customized with orange details and a silencer, he did not expect to use it, but you never know, and electronic equipment required for infiltration.

Entering into an alley between two office buildings, he uses his flames to give a boost to get to the open window of the third floor, as had been arranged.

Quickly hiding in the shadows below one of the security cameras of the floor he uses the phone to connect a virus that hacked and paralyze all cameras on the building. When confirmed the introduction of the virus he then went to the elevator, opening the roof and climbing quickly into the pit thus closing the door.

Using infrared goggles identical to a certain military he searched for activation devices and sensors to denounce his presence there, and gradually moved up the steel cable.

There are 3 floors below the floor he needed to achieve, the 20th.

Identifying the presence of fucking motion, weight and presence sensors in total 30 lasers moving randomly without any pattern, again grabbing his phone he activated an interceptor of frequency that would give him just 2.3 seconds to reach the door to the desired floor without denouncing his presence

A pretentious smile appeared on his lips. Caught the phone in the cord and took out the old timer who had won from a certain hyperactive blonde who loved to brag about his quickness.

Stood up side down both legs intertwined in the cable a hand holding the stopwatch and ready to activate the interceptor cell the other in the open air compressing the maximum possible of his flames to gain a better momentum creating a bright blue light in the palm of the hand

3 ... 2 ... 1 ... * click ** click *

Locked on the door connecting to the 20th floor he smiles seeing the time scored 1.1 seconds. He put the timer with the marking still on the screen on his pocket. "Colonello will sulk a week after I show it."

Taking another device from other pocket, this slightly larger, fitting in the doorway and activated, causing the same to depart 30 cm, enough for him to pass

He hated the fact of being very small and skinny for his age, even with all the workouts never managed to create a stronger body, had to admit at times like this the slender body came in handy

Looking closely at the space with goggles activated for anything that can go through the naked eye, was to the ultimate goal, the office of the chief

Concluded with a glance how pretentious people in this organization are, as for the top floor there were no safety device or cameras, or presence sensors, nothing. "Surely they think no one would invade or that no one would be able to invade tch."

Going straight to the office he needed and there found his target, the safe poorly hidden behind the electronic painting. This is because the space where all frames are holding up photographs of a woman and two boy's only one with the symbol of the company is discording. "Too obvious"

Used the decoder to open the frame and then to decode the password of 6 digits.

27-14-10

Using the goggles to scan all the information without even paying attention in 4 minutes and 17 seconds he was out of the building going home

Not bothering to watch the place even knowing who it belonged to he had mentally prepared himself very well for this task and would not fail

**Mission:** Access to secret files of candidates to Vongola Decimo in possession of CEDEF leader. - **COMPLET** -

He knew that he should send the files straight to Reborn, but it was not what he did. Going to one of his closest shelters, on top of a famous candy store, waved while walking to the girl in the balcony who soon got the message and went straight upstairs

Picking up the Laptop hidden inside the bedroom door, he accessed the documents in the sunglasses quickly eliminating those that contained information who he didn't want anyone to know.

Finishing fast and going downstairs he took the order that was already ready, waving when paying then receiving a sweet smile in return

Sending files to the Hitman that surely was fulminating for the delay he followed home being sure that he had done the right thing.

There was no anger, nor hatred, nor any feeling for the Vongola or those who once called family he just no longer wanted to be involved with them, so he couldn't let anyone know who had once been. His tutors the Arcobalenos and his current family the Giglio Nero famiglia didn't and couldn't know, because it was a simple true that nothing good would come of it.

Mainly because of Reborn who had an old friendship with the Nono.

No, Sawada Tsunayoshi was a dead person. An eight -year-old paraplegic boy who died in the explosion of the psychiatric hospital in Sicily at exactly seven years ago, a day before his birthday, after being abandoned by his mother. And said boy would not bring more problems, let alone to the people who taught and gave everything for him to be whom he is today.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven years ago Sawada Tsunayoshi was declared dead and nobody can prove the contrary... a bit of All27… AU OOC , inappropriate language, boyxboy.

**Título:** Cieli Spezzati (Broken Skies)

**By:** Ai-nee san

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** FongXTsuna F27, RebornXTsuna R27, VerdeXTsuna V27

**Summary:** Seven years ago Sawada Tsunayoshi was declared dead and nobody can prove the contrary...

**Warning:** Most of characters don't belong to me neither this universe of KHR its Akira Amano's precious work.

**Caution:** May have some hard yaoi, inappropriate language.

**N/A: ** I decided to start with three pairings to satisfy my will of the three, but it can end with only one couple… who knows….

* * *

**Primo: Compleanni and Famiglia**

- You're late - the baby using a well-cut black suit and a fedora with orange scarf appeared in thin air ready to hit a powerful shot in the head of the teen brunette who entered the house but he was quickly in avoided and received into the arms of the same teenager who laughed at situation.

- Brought cake, I was the missing this cake, and since I was near… - Said looking straight into the black eyes. He had already taken the mask and hood leaving visible small and pink lips, soft and spiky hair dyed black, big eyes hidden by dark green lens and the scar that cut diagonally across his left cheek.

Maintained eye contact with the one in the suit until he let loose a 'Hn' and returned to his chair, the boy smirked, "isn't a lie, I really felt like eating that cake." Reborn was a master at reading liars, even if it was the best, he would know, so the other knew exactly how to avoid his "sensei", "a half-truth isn't a lie."

Going to the kitchen, dropping his things on the other sofa while snapping his neck relaxing a little

- Skull and Hakase left? - Asked while took two plates, two sets of cutlery and knife from the drawers and shelves of a well equipped kitchen

- Hn - was all the response he got, toking a deep breath he continued, starting making coffee.

- Master's plane departs at 8 right? - Said confirming the time on the wall clock, received another "Hn" in response, finally finish the coffee, cut two pieces of cake, poured two cups of espresso and took the first set putting in front of the "baby" who was contemplative stroking the head of a green chameleon and returned to the kitchen fetching his part of the snack.

- And you? When are you going sensei? - Asked as he felt the tiredness of the day reflect slowly in the body.

In the afternoon tea he had received the news that his master would have to return indefinitely to China to solve business with the Triads, Lal would return to CEDEF base staying there indefinitely, courtesy of the fact Xanxus was released and was now on Varia's HQ planning a new attack making Mammon go take his place as mist guardian. Skull was asked to take care of the training of a small family and newcomer and did not know how long it would take, Colonello would train the COMSUBIM's freshmen's and Reborn had received orders from the ninth to go to Japan and train the Vongola Tenth candidate. Leaving only Aria and the Green scientist, but that one was too focused on one of its projects.

Aria had insisted for him to stay in the Giglio Nero's mansion and even that he wasn't willing to accept, not that he had anything against the family actually he liked them and they have always treated him very well, but there was this intrusive filling since Uni was still a child and Aria's health was getting worse he didn't want to be a hindrance to the short time between that two, but still would have to stay there until his Hakase appear to drag him to one of the laboratories.

He sat on the couch with legs crossed while sipped the espresso "perfect" putting on the sideboard next to the couch once again turning his attention to the sweet, tasting slowly harmony of flavors while ignoring completely the glare of the other person in the room.

- Hum ... will the others take much sensei? - Finally returning his gaze to the other one

- I don't know Dame-Katsuo. Why do you ask? – Reborn asked while took a sip of coffee and trying to hide the smile through the good work of his student which in turn opens a big smile when noticed the baby's stubbornness.

- Uhm ... nothing, just wanted to see everyone before they leave. - "Before my real birthday" - Hey Sensei, I already gave you your present and even brought you a cake, wouldn't be polite at least say thank you. - Said provocative.

- Tch . We are snobbish today, huh? Dame-Katsuo . Thanks – Reborn whispered the last part, but it was heard by Tsu who opened a greater smile.

- Sure Sensei, it's your birthday, of course that I would do whatever the sensei want. - "Anything but go to japan with you to train the Vongola tenth, but I know you will ask anyway"

- Then you should come with me to Japan tomorrow to help me train the brat. Tch, As it was not enough to train that Dino weakling. - The other had to suppress a sigh, he couldn't let loosens emotions near Reborn, any opening and he knew he'd be screwed

- Oh, and I? – Tsu try to change the subject because he couldn't even imagine meeting with those people again, invade that man's office today would give him nightmares enough with the amount of those people's pictures

- Do not avoid the subject Dame student will you or not go with me? - Said the other making that damn puppy face that could gain anything he wanted. "But not this time, gomen"

- Eh! You know it isn't fair Sensei, even today being your birthday the other days aren't, not to mention that I don't want another fight between you, Master and Hakase, the last time my poor kitchen was decimated. - Knowing that quoting the other two was a big bet Tsu prayed because in this circumstances Reborn would or insist more or leave aside for the time being.

- Tch. I'm sure tomorrow that mad scientist will drag you into one of his caves but if so then the Christmas you have to go there, no objections. - His muscles locked by apprehensiveness and he didn't know how to dodge this request, but Tsu was saved at the last moment by the noise of a door being opened abruptly.

- The amazing skull-sama has arrived. - The purple baby, thankfully still with his helmet was launched against the opposite wall by a powerful kick.

- Don't make so much noise, Kora. - The blonde baby came in and closed the door going in a flash hit head with the hitman sitting in the armchair - Hey Reborn, Kora.

- Tch. You two don't change. – Tsu went to the purple one who was still stuck to the wall and pulled him out. - Are you okay Skull? – he asked while returning to sit in the couch with the other in his lap and pulling out the others helmet.

- Hahahaha, of course I'm great. - "That's because you still wore the helmet" - Oh, I want cake too. – The other simply ignored "Even though they are not real babies they behave as such."

The teen gave a nod and went to the kitchen to cut another piece of cake but pause to ask the blond - Colonello also want?

- Sure, and coffee. - Added going to sit on the opposite side in the couch where Skull was sitting.

- I also want - added purple one.

- Ok, Ok Oh Colonello, take a look at the timer inside my coat, I used today when I was picking up sensei's birthday gift. - He smirked already knowing the reaction.

- Eh, this time, what for? Kora. – The blond asked.

- Three floors. - Was enough to the other understand - But you know, I think it would have been faster if not for the fact that sensei made me use the heavier one this week.

After returning to the room he lifted his pants to show he was wearing his heavier prostheses.

- Un… it's nothing - the blonde was obliviously sulking.

- Eh Colonello, already losing for Dame-Katsuo, guess I have to increase your training program. - Said the newcomer on the window frame.

- Lal... isn't... Tch. - The blonde couldn't answer and ended up sulking more.

- Katsuo, Fon asked me to say that he couldn't come to say goodbye because he had some things to sort out before traveling and will call when he arrived in China. – Tsu made a slight break and gave a long sigh, because even if he did not use that date as his birthday, and nobody knew it was still his birthday, he still wanted to at least see his Master, even if he didn't like to remember thinks of his past life his birthday would be always something undeniable special to simply forget.

- Ok , Thank you Nee-san . – the teen just open a large smile after seen the pink blush, he knew she was embarrassed every time he called her that and couldn't deny that it was very cute to see her blushing as she usually was the most surly and angry of all babies.

-Hey Katsuo already told you not to call me that. - the woman sat next to the other while trying to control the flushing. - You got what you wanted in CEDEF brat?

- Yes, yes, thank you and I swear I didn't anything dangerous, nothing is broken and nothing is missing. Thanks for help me. – he received a "hn" as an answer and saw the rest of his cake being eaten by the blue one.

Among themselves the babies didn't pay favors when related to their occupations, but with the mascot, how he was declared, they had certain privileges and even if it was something serious like invading the base of one of the largest Mafia organizations, nothing like a puppy face and it was easy to achieve what he wanted.

- Well then it's all right, you go straight to Aria after Reborn is out understood? – Tsu just nodded knowing he couldn't counter. - So when I can I'll give you a visit to see if you're fulfilling your training. And Reborn, good luck with the brat there. - She gave one last nod and disappeared before shouting. - Colonello is better you do your training – And after that she disappeared into the night.

- Hmph I also got to go. Kora. - Said the blonde who had finished his snack. - Take care Tsu . – With that he disappeared in the night sky being carried by Falco.

- Skull- sama also have to go. Happy birthday Reborn bye Tsu - He kissed the teen's face and got out by the door.

- Ah this house will be so sad and silent - Said as he collected the dirty dishes and took to the kitchen, bringing back just one more cup of espresso for Reborn. - Sensei hasn't told me if you liked your present. - He called the other's attention.

- Hum ... It was what I expected, so you've read? –he said contemplative.

- Just the basics: Kotaro Sawada, 14 years old, eldest son of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana, Sawada Shinji's big brother. Good in sports, average grades, a bit hot-headed, but has potential to be Vongola Decimo. – Tsu answered quietly.

- Hmm... Thought that the reports I had received were lacking but these aren't very different, except for the fact that he had spent few months in Sicily and it'd aware of the Mafia as well as his mother. – There Tsu knew that his sensei was pondering facts on why it hadn't been revealed in its reports that information.

- Eh? Well, I see no reason for them to hide such information, unless the kid has hit his head and forgot about that. – He said while appearing to be thoughtful, but knowing that it was to cover up the real reason. He was well aware that the hidden information was called the "Di Richiesta incident" occurred 7 years ago that was sworn and sacrament further that the very Omerta.

- I think you get too much time near that mad scientist that is affecting your brain. Surely this is something that can be related to the "Cradle Affair" or even worse. Well, anyway I'll find out. – the hitman said lowering his fedora over his eyes giving a deadly smirk.

- Ok, well, I'll take a shower and sleep. Buona notte Sensei. – Tsu smiled already knowing what was coming.

- Tch , Buona notte - a bullet was shoot near the teen's face, that was ignored because the other knew his Sensei was annoyed by the fact that was the last time the hitman would sleep in his comfortable bed and Reborn was totally possessive and cruel when he had something he likes, in this case the teen's pillow who was often invaded by green scientist or a calm martial artist which would be the cause of a fight session and destructive discussions.


End file.
